Never let him go
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: "Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il avec colère." / Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, hetero heartbreak.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** KiseKuroko

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, romance, hetero heartbreak.

**Disclaimer :** Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

**Disclaimer image :** Merci au tumblr kisekuro pour le magnifique blog qu'elle tient et où j'ai trouvé cette image.

**Résumé :** « Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il avec colère. »

**Blabla de moi :** Alors là, je dois admettre que je me surprends moi-même... Cet OS est arrivé tout seul comme par magie ! J'ai absolument pas vu le coup venir ! Je promets ! Je partais pour un OS KiseKuro bien pervers et je me retrouve avec quelque chose d'aussi mignon...

L'histoire, vous le comprendrez, se déroule durant la dernière année de Teikô Junior High School.

Bonne lecture ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

* * *

Never let him go

- Kurokocchi, et si on allait boire un verre ensemble tout à l'heure ? Je voudrais que Kurokocchi soit le premier à voir mon dernier shooting, fit malicieusement Kise en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il garde le secret.

- Je ne viens que s'il y a des milk-shake à la vanille, répondit calmement Kuroko.

* * *

- Et voilà ton milk-shake préféré Kurokocchi !

Kise, comme toujours, débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Kuroko voyait bien que le blond était tellement content qu'il accepte de venir, qu'il l'avait amené dans un genre de bar à milk-shake pour être sûr qu'il reste avec lui. Il trouvait ça mignon. Kise les avait installé contre un mur et avait sorti son ordinateur portable pour le placer de telle sorte qu'eux seuls puissent voir l'écran.

- Regarde, j'ai amené mon ordi exprès pour que tu puisses voir les photos en grand ! Ca va sortir le mois prochain dans Men's Health Korea ! (1) C'est génial parce que c'est la première fois qu'un magazine étranger me demande ! Peut-être que c'est le début d'une carrière internationale Kurokocchi ! Je t'imagine déjà t'emmener avec moi à des shooting à l'étranger ! Ah~ Paris serait génial !

- Tu rêves trop, fit Kuroko, brisant ses rêves.

- Ah ! Kurokocchi, c'est méchant ! Geignit Kise en se cachant derrière ses mains.

- Dépêche-toi et montre-moi les photos, essaya de demander Kuroko aussi détaché que possible.

Cependant, il sentait un trouble s'installer. Et si, effectivement, Kise devenait populaire même à l'étranger ? Il n'aurait certainement plus de temps à lui accorder comme maintenant, et cette idée le rendait étrangement triste. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une quelconque raison d'être triste de ne plus être avec cet idiot surexcité. N'est-ce pas... ? Pire encore, « Men's Health » était un magazine de grande renommée, un magazine pour hommes, et non un magazine de sports ou d'adolescentes, cela pourrait peut-être même lui ouvrir la porte aux sphères de la mode. Et s'il devenait mannequin ? Est-ce qu'il finirait comme cette Mate Koss (ou quelque chose du genre) (2), fatigué et drogué ? Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça et l'angoisse montait doucement. Il voulait que Kise reste ce blond toujours souriant et plein d'énergie. Il voulait qu'il continue de lui courir après comme un petit chien et qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, même s'il faisait semblant d'en avoir rien à faire.

- Regarde ! Regarde ! Tu ne trouves pas que ce shooting est très mature ? C'était génial de travailler avec des personnes qui ne me demandaient pas de poser de manière mignonne pour séduire les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui ! L'article en lien avec mon shooting sera sur comment être fort sans ressembler à une armoire à glaces ! Ah~ c'est génial de savoir que même mes compétences sportives sont admises et respectées à l'étranger ! Je deviendrai définitivement populaire et j'emmènerai Kurokocchi en voyage avec moi !

Kise offrit un sourire plein d'espoir à Kuroko, ignorant les idées sombres qui le rongeaient.

Kuroko attrapa la cravate de Kise et le tira, l'obligeant à se pencher par dessus la table et l'embrassa avec force.

- Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il avec colère en lâchant sa cravate.

Kise resta figé, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurokocchi venait-il de l'embrasser sur la bouche en plein bar bondé ? Il venait vraiment de l'embrasser ? Sur la bouche ? Pourquoi ? Il vira au rouge, les larmes aux bords de yeux, alors que Kuroko avait retourné son attention sur l'ordinateur et faisait défiler les images en buvant son milk-shake.

- K-... Kuro-... Kurokocchi...

Et cette déclaration ? « Ne me quitte pas », avec ce ton si autoritaire en plus ! Ca voulait dire quoi ?

- Kurokocchi...

Kuroko se tourna vers Kise, alerté par sa voix peinée et douloureuse.

- S'il te plaît, Kise-kun, ne pleure pas. Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi. Ne devient pas populaire, ne pars pas à l'étranger, reste avec moi.

Ses mots résonnaient dans le cœur de Kise et, pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il était trop déboussolé pour avoir une pensée cohérente alors il laissa simplement le bonheur d'entendre ces mots l'envahir et s'aplatit sur la table pour attraper Kuroko et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ah~ Kurokocchi m'aime vraiment beaucoup, fit-il remarquer, taquin.

- Oui, murmura-t-il en rougissant, je t'aime beaucoup.

Kise se recula brusquement, comme frappé au visage, et retint son souffle, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait et entendait. Kurokocchi était décidément bien trop mignon... Il rangea rapidement son ordinateur et se leva, invitant Kurokocchi à le suivre avec un sourire charmeur.

- Viens, allons chez moi.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Aomine recracha le jus qu'il était en train de boire en passant devant le kiosque du combini où l'avait traîner Satsuki pour l'aider à porter les courses. Là, en première page d'un tabloïd, il y avait Kuroko et Kise qui s'embrassaient. Si Satsuki voyait ça...

- Hé ! Dai-chan, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Viens m'aider à porter le riz.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne regarde rien ! Viens, on y va, on y va ! Il paniquait complètement, il ne voulait pas subir le chagrin d'amour de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais c'est quoi cette attitude ? S'indigna-t-elle. Laisse moi voir !

- Hé merde...

Momoi resta bouche bée devant l'image. Elle prit la magazine à scandales et ouvrit la page mentionnée en couverture. Après avoir lu l'article, elle se retourna, les yeux exorbitées et un sourire forcé figé sur le visage et murmura avec difficulté :

- Ca... Ca doit juste être un montage... Une fan en colère ou... Un n'importe qui d'autre de jaloux... C'est juste un mensonge Dai-chan, elle s'accrocha désespérément à son tee-shirt, n'est-ce pas que c'est un mensonge... ?

Il était vraiment mal à l'aise là...

* * *

Le lendemain soir, à l'heure de l'entraînement du club de basket de Teikô, quand Momoi entra dans le gymnase, elle balança son sac aussi fort qu'elle le put dans le ventre de Kise et courue vers Kuroko qu'elle serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Pauvre Tetsu-kun ! Ki-chan, je te déteste ! A cause de toi, Tetsu-kun va se faire détester sans raisons !

- C'est tant mieux pour toi non, ronchonna Murasakibara la bouche pleine, ça fait moins de concurrentes pour toi.

- Aïe, Momoicchi, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, j'ai rien fait... pleurnicha Kise à terre en se tenant le ventre.

Momoi s'approcha de lui, menaçante, et sorti de son sac le fameux tabloïd avant de lui frapper la tête avec et de le lui balancer à la figure.

- A cause d'une de tes fans en colère, tout le monde va croire que vous êtes gays ! Hurla-t-elle.

Kise prit le magazine, fébrile, et fixa la couverture, avec Midorima et Murasakibara derrière lui, curieux de voir ce qui causait un si grand tapage. Kise, lui, n'en menait pas large et regardait la photo sans pouvoir le croire. «Merde merde merde » pensait-il. Comment avait-il oser imaginer que l'acte passerait inaperçu ? Depuis une semaine, Kurokocchi et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour sortir ensemble et partager un amour inconditionnel, mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet de rendre leur relation public, et voilà qu'un tabloïd réglait le problème pour eux... Une de ses fans avait du le reconnaître et avait pris des photos pour les vendre. Ah~ quelles traîtresses avares il avait pour fans !

- Le montage est très bien fait dit donc, dit Murasakibara, un bonbon dans la bouche.

- En fait, intervint Kuroko, ce n'est pas un montage.

- Quoi !? Cria Momoi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Kuroko s'avança vers Kise, toujours à terre. Il contourna Momoi sans un regard vers elle et se mit à genoux face au blond, il lui arracha le magazine des mains et le jeta par dessus son épaule, le faisant atterrir aux pieds de Momoi, et lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses mains, se baissant vers ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser passionné, jouant même de sa langue pour prouver aux autres que tout ceci n'était pas une blague. Kuroko passa ensuite un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Kise, qui s'accrochait à lui, essoufflé, et leva ses yeux inexpressifs vers Midorima et Murasakibara, toujours debout derrière Kise.

- Est-ce que ça pose problème à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Midorima se détourna en rougissant et marmonna :

- Oha Asa a dit de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres aujourd'hui, sous peine de... De troubler ses... Ses... Convictions ? Finit-il d'une petite voix.

Murasakibara, lui, se baissa, se mettant à leur niveau, et fixa Kuroko en ouvrant une barre de chocolat. Il mordit calmement dedans, remarquant les épaules tremblantes de Kise, et reposa ses yeux sur ceux de Kuroko, qui attendait sa réaction.

- Est-ce que c'est bon ?

Kise pouffa de rire nerveusement et se releva, s'éloignant pour aller chercher un ballon.

- Ah ah, Murasakibaracchi, tu es irrécupérable, toujours à penser à manger.

- Mais est-ce que c'est bon ? Redemanda-t-il très sérieusement à Kuroko.

- Oui, c'est très bon Murasakibara-kun, répondit-il en se levant également.

- Ah, j'aimerai bien essayer ce nouveau goût de boys-love avec Aka-chin, murmura-t-il pour lui même en rêvant.

Kuroko se tourna finalement vers Momoi, les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

- Je ne l'accepterai pas, fit-elle.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter. Je te demande de ne plus faire de mal à Kise-kun.

Son ton était trop sérieux. Son regard était trop menaçant. Son corps était trop tendu. Tout en Kuroko criait qu'il aimait et protégerait Kise. Il fit un pas vers la rosée et tendit les bras pour l'embrasser, caressant ses cheveux pour calmer ses pleurs.

- S'il te plaît, restons bons amis.

- Imbécile, bien sûr que nous resterons bons amis, sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule de Kuroko.

Tous poussèrent un soupire de soulagement, content que ce nouveau couple pour le moins surprenant ne vienne pas perturber l'unité du groupe. En réalité, Momoi savait qu'elle l'avait accepté dés qu'elle avait vu l'attitude protectrice de Kuroko. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et préférait être heureuse pour lui plutôt que s'éterniser sur les cendres de cet amour impossible. Elle ne voulait pas casser son amitié avec Kuroko juste à cause d'une jalousie mal placée.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Kise, séchant ses larmes et prenant une voix menaçante.

- Tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin de Tetsu-kun !

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais prendre soin de Kise-kun, sourit Kuroko sous les rougissements de ce dernier.

- Oh oh ! Se pourrait-il que...

Et l'imagination de Momoi s'enflamma.

* * *

(1) Men's Health est un magazine qui existe vraiment.

(2) Il s'agit en fait de Kate Moss, la brindille, mais comme Kuroko n'est pas sensé s'y connaître en mode, je lui ai fait écorcher son nom, hihi.

* * *

**Blabla de moi : **Alors alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Est-ce que c'était mignon ou pas ? Est-ce que la lecture vous a satisfait ? Je serais très curieuse de savoir !

A bientôt pour plus de yaoi KNB ! ;D


End file.
